Sweetest Geek
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Alfred is a school geek with one last year to get though before leaving for collage. Ivan is always bullying and teasing him about his weight. Ivan has feelings for Alfred but has no idea how to express it. Then new student Ludwig, a German catches Alfred's eye and the other way around. Now Ivan has a rival and he wants to get rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The store was lined up with every kind of super hero collection you could dream up. This was the reason Alfred liked to come here to shop. Sometimes they didn't have the ones he wanted online always either coasted more or they weren't real when he received them in the mail. This store was the best place to find anything and everything he wanted.

Walking into the store he hurried to the back to look for the one he desperately wanted to buy. Pretty much a jump in his run and a smile that just seem to bright up his world came to a screeching halt when hi alarm went off telling him that if he didn't hurry and get out of there then he would be late for class.

Frowning he ran out of the shop , grabbing his bike form the rack and go onto it and started racing for the high school where he was a senior this year. Just half a year more to go and he would be in collage and would that be great! He could move out.

As he rode into the campus Alfred locked up his bike. Running to class he stopped when he noticed who happened to be going into his class. It was Ivan Bringisk. The guy was Russian and insisted on picking on him for liking super heroes

Their eyes meet and Ivan smiled. "Got lost in your dream world again?"

"Shut up. Move it I don't wanna be late for class."

"After you, Princess." Ivan mocked a bow.

Growing Alfred flipped him off and started to walk in when Ivan grabbed at his side making him yelped in shock before shoving the taller male again. Ivan laughed and did the motion as if he was still squeezing his side.

"You've gotten fatter, Fredka!"

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred yelled embarrassed. "I have not!"

"Da, you have!" Ivan smirked. "More than last month."

"Shut the hell up!" Alfred yelled and hurried into the classroom.

Following him Ivan laughed more before taking his sit. Him and Alfred sat in the middle of the class but he was always on the left hand side as Alfred was on the right next to the door. Ivan watched him on and off as the class went on. Since they had started high school Ivan slowly began to have a crush on the blond.

Ivan had never been good with words so every time he tried to say something to Alfred he ended up teasing him. The blonde was a heavy set but he was in the mid. A little cubby but cute. However much Ivan wanted to say something nice it always turned into an insult so now he was sure the blond hated him but he still managed to chase anyone off who had interest in him.

That's when the trouble started however. Just has the class begin to end was when the door opened and teacher came into the class room saying they had a new students. The albino walked in and to their surprise so did another one. This one taller and more muscular.

Ivan wasn't impressed so he ignored them and continued to go over some notes. Alfred on the other hand took an immediately interest in the other blond with a small blush forming on his cheeks. Looking down at his book quickly he forced the blush away before looking back up.

* * *

Ludwig walked behind his brother so the other wouldn't take off. This had this problem in the last school so this time he had made Gilbert walk in front of him. Their parents had given up on Gilbert completely but Ludwig since birth had always pushed the other to do his best and the one year that Ludwig had taken to going to school in Germany he had come back to find out that Gilbert had gotten such lose scores on his test that he flunked and had no intention on going back to school so Ludwig had taken it upon himself to get Gilbert back into school.

In some ways it had been good. That meant he would have Gilbert go with him to collage and force him to learn what he thought was best. To be honest Ludwig had always known he would end up taking care of his brother no matter what.

A long time ago when he was younger he knew his brother wasn't dumb. He was really smart but the other had such a hard time learning how to read and write. Where as Ludwig learned fast he was always two grades ahead of Gilbert but he often refused to be bumped up to higher classes. Instead he would tutor Gilbert.

Another thing was that Gilbert was strong but had a lean build. Their mother and father complained made fun of Gilbert, calling him slow even a failure at times. It made him angry and the one year took off to leave to Germany made him wonder just what they put Gilbert through.

Although back Ludwig had taken noticed of Gilbert's dramatic change. The other was dressing in almost complete black, he was listening to music he never listened to before, eating patterns had changed to the point that it raised a red flag and he was locking himself into the room they had once shared. Now back they spent about five days cleaning up the room.

"West?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Ludwig looked down at his older brother who was looking up at him with concerned eyes. The nick name west had come from the fact that Gilbert had been born in what used to be called Ear Germany and he was born in the Western part. So as they grew up Gilbert often called him West.

"Ja?"

"Do I have to be here? Can't I just get a GED or something else? Anything else?"

Shaking his head he put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and lead him forward. "No. You're going to get your high school diploma. It won't be too hard."

"Aww…" Giblet groaned. "I don't wanna be here."

"Too bad. Let's go."

When they got to their class and the teacher opened the door he made the Albino go first to ensure he didn't run off. Walking in he stood next to his brother and waited as they were introduced. Then the teacher said their age and someone asked why one was older and the teacher answered with the harsh truth that the older one did not pass.

From the side of his eye he saw Gilbert flush in embarrassment. As they the introduction was over they were told to find some seats. The only two open had been apart to Ludwig made sure to get the one next towards the door. A perfect place to watch Gilbert from.

Shuffling along Gilbert took a seat next to a rather tall student. Laying his head down on the desk he started to drift to sleep. It was a comfortable and where he was a warm. The next thing he knew that he was being shaken awake by his brother.

* * *

As he rode his bike home Alfred was thinking about the new student that he had taken interest in. He was just his type. Alfred always liked they tall guys with muscles but he knew they would never thought they would like him back because of his weight.

That's one of the reasons he started to lose weight. Riding his bike instead of his car. Walking more places. He took up jogging but only in his own back yard. He had a fear of jogging anywhere someone could see him.

As he rode back to the store Alfred's mood perked up. Parking his bike he rushed back into the store and headed right to where the action figure should be. When he found it he reached up and cursed that he couldn't reach. Only a few inches out of reach.

"Come on…. Come on…" Alfred muttered to himself reaching up as high as he could.

Suddenly someone came up behind him reaching up and grabbing the box and handed it ot him. Taking it he turned to thank the person when he was stopped short.

"You're welcome." Ludwig said and then his mind placed him. "Ah, we're in the same class. I saw you today."

"Yeah. My name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Alfred tried not to blush and was feeling self-conscious.

"I'm Ludwig Belsmicted."

"Uh… thanks again." Alfred said and then gulped. "So… do you like action figures too?"

"Nein. My Bruder Gilbert's loves them however. I saw him come in here when I saw you struggling to get this." He gestured to the box in Alfred's hands.

"Oh…" Alfred felt so dumb. Of course someone like Ludwig wouldn't like these. "Sorry. I, uh, gotta go so see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait." Ludwig said watching the blond. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the welcome back school dance."

"Huh?" Alfred blushed. "Why are you asking me?!"

"I know this is sudden but you're really cute. I would like to get to know you and I want to take you to the dance. There's just something about you that I really like."

"Uh, um. Yeah. Yeah sure!" Alfred smiled as the blush appeared on his face.

"Wonderful. But first let me take you on a few dates, ja?"

"Ja? What's that mean?"

"It means yes."

"Cool! Then Ja!"

Someone else saw them talking. And the Russian didn't look happy at all.

* * *

**Student RusAme. I thought I would give it a shot and see how it turns out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you ask that kid out? You know him or something?"

Ludwig nodded as he unlocked his car. Gilbert got into the passenger seat and rolled his eyes when Ludwig gave him a look to buckle up. Doing so anyway he sat back and relaxed a little now that the first day of school was over.

"I thought so. It would be so unlike you to ask someone out so fast. But he didn't seem to remember you."

"I didn't think he would. I only talked to him on a few times but he was always in a hurry to class. I saw him today and saw my chance."

"We have to go home now? Can't you drop me off at Francis's house?"

"No. We have homework."

"Did you call someone to make sure we had all the same classes? I couldn't sneak out once!"

"Ja I did. I know your ways."

Whining Gilbert looked out the window and sighed. "Bitte, bruder, take me to Francis's house."

"No."

Once home Ludwig called to their mother and father and when no one answered he went to the dry erase board and saw a message that they wouldn't be home until seven that night and it was four thirty. Looking back at Gilbert he told him they would take a break and then do their homework.

Going up stairs Gilbert sighed taking off his shoulder bag and dropping it inside his door. Going in his room he plopped down on his bed and started to doze off when he heard a car pull up to the driveway. Nearly flying off his bed he ran down stairs to the laundry and started to put a load in and wash and then ran to the kitchen and started to pull things out of dinner.

Gott forbid he wasn't cleaning or cooking when they got home. Why had they come back early? Setting out a pan and then a pot he started the fire when they entered the kitchen in a hurry as if they were hoping that he wouldn't be there.

"Aren't you getting dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, Mutter."

"Hurry up then!"

"Yes, Mutter."

They continued to belittle him until the door slammed and the three looked up. Ludwig was back from his run and he was frown deeply at them. Walking over he got a glass of water and then sat down. Gilbert said nothing knowing that his brother was just waiting for them to say something so he continued to cook the food.

* * *

"I'm home!" Alfred called as he hurried inside.

"Welcome home, honey," He heard his mom called. "Dinner will be ready at seven."

"Alright. I'm gonna be upstairs in my room."

Going up stairs Alfred set the action figure down on the desk and thought about Ludwig, the new student and blushes slightly. He still couldn't believe he had been asked out and by someone so handsome too! Shaking his head he went to see if he had anything to wear since he never went to anything at school.

After a good hour acting like an idiot Alfred thought about getting something for the dance but for now he wanted to watch some shows and then eat dinner before getting his homework done. Going down stairs he greeted his family and then greeted him and he sat down next to his twin and they all started to eat.

"How was your day, Al?" Matthew asked taking a bite of his food.

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Just fine… I got to draw today in class."

"That's cool! What'ca draw in class?"

Unlike Alfred, Matthew had been born special. His brain had only gotten to the age of a five year old so he had to go to different school then his twin. However Alfred loved his brother and was glad there was somewhere he could go and be safe.

After dinner Alfred did his homework before laying down and eating some snacks and playing video games online until it was almost midnight and then he went to sleep excited about the next day.

It wasn't as fun as he thought it was going to be.

"Hello, Fredka!"

"Ah, shit." Alfred cursed. "Go away Ivan and let me get to class in peace!"

The taller male came up to him. "I don't think so. I rather be here and do this."

Glaring as he was pushed Alfred flipped him off. "Fuck off! Why can't you leave me alone?!"

Ivan just grabbed at him and touched his side and stomach pulling at the rolls there. "You so big I could never miss you! Look how you jiggle!"

Feeling self-conscious Alfred yanked away. "Sh-hut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know your fat, stupid, and ugly. By the way I heard the new student asked you out on a date."

"What's it to you?!"

Laughing Ivan turned and walked away waving his hand. "I heard it was on a dare."

"It wasn't!"

Ivan laughed as he turned the corner as heard Alfred angrily stormed off. Looking back he smirk and turned around and almost jumped seeing the new exchange German standing and it was clear he had seen and heard everything.

The two faced off looking at each other glaring. Then something happened. Gilbert came walking up to stop by Ludwig and looked up at the other student. Ivan eyes shifted to his and for a second before Ivan had a sudden idea.

"I must be going now." The Russian smiled and tuened.

Once Ivan was gone around the corner did Ludwig look at his brother. "Stay away from him."

"Who was that bruder?"

"He's in our class. You stay away from him."

"Okay, fine, I'll stay away from him."

"Good. Let's go."

"Hey, Ludwig, wait!" Gilbert said hurrying after him.

Stopping Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. It was always something Gilbert knew he wouldn't like when he used his real name instead of West.

"I talked to consular and they had auto shop here and I wanted to take it and next week their changing my schedule so I can take it."

"We'll talk about it. Come on."

'Yes!'

* * *

Looking over his paper Alfred sighed. This report didn't come out the way he wanted it too. Instead it was worse. he was hoping his Mom wasn't to disappointed. Putting it into his backpack Alfred looked up as the bell rang.

Heading out to go eat he paused. No Ivan to torment him? That was strange. No wait. Ivan must be hiding someone to scare him. That had to be it. No way that guy wouldn't just leave him alone. Looking around everywhere as he went to the cafeteria Alfred was jumping at the sight of his shadow.

When he did make it he confused more. Where was that big lug?

* * *

Gilbert placed the goggles and gloves on before using the saw to cut the wood into two pieces. Looking it over he blew the wood dust off and turned around took it back to his work station to continue his project and when he got there he noticed someone else there measuring something.

Pausing Gilbert blinked before recognizing the other as the person in the hallway and his brother's stern warning about staying away from him. But the other was sitting right next to his seat. Looking back as if his brother would somehow jump out of nowhere he looked back and for a second took a step backward when the other noticed him.

"Hello," Ivan smiled. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Yeah."

After taking his seat Gilbert started to focus on his work in front of him but he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching him. Glancing over he felt his cheeks blush as Ivan looked at him with a soft smile. Looking away Gilbert went back to his work and jumped up when he heard the bell ring and hightailed it out of there.

Ivan wasn't surprised. His brother probably told him to stay away from him. Well that could be easily fixed. After all Ivan always had a way of getting what he wanted and right now he wanted to make Alfred's boyfriend angry and break apart two brothers.

* * *

Alfred sipped on his shake as he walked down the hall looking for one of his teachers. He needed to ask about a problem he just couldn't figure out. As he did he was caught by surprise as Ludwig turned the corner .

"Alfred, I was wondering where you were. I wanted to ask if you still wanted to go on Friday. I know I asked suddenly and I hope I didn't force it on you."

"No, no way, dude, I do want to go!" Alfred cursed himself for answering so quick. "I, uh, was wondering… maybe you want to hang out today? After school maybe…?"

"Ja, that would be fine."

"Sweet. SO are you heading to World History next?"

"Yes, I am."

"Me too. Want to wlak together?"

"Ja."

Alfred blushed softly as Ludwig held out his elbow and slowly he took it shaking his head to get rid of the blush.

Once at the class, Ludwig let Alfred go in first and pulled out his phone texting Gilbert to take the bus home and that he would be out with Alfred.

Back in the woodshop class Ivan looked down at the sound of a phone vibrating. Picking it up he noticed the new message and opened it. Smirking he couldn't believe his luck. This was Gilbert's phone. More so the sender read from Bruder and the text was signed Ludwig.

Deleting the text he slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

Gilbert panting a little as he looked up at the sun. it was sure getting hot and his hoodie wasn't going to keep him safe any long form the sun. Looking around he rushed over to a tree and waited. He was in trouble now. He lost his phone and couldn't find it.

School had been over for almost twenty minutes and Ludwig still had come to meet him by the double doors by the parking lot. Cheeks red from the sun Gilbert cursed being an albino. It was so hard to be outside. Shaking his head he thought of going back inside when he the door open and he expected his brother but got a surprise.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you." Ivan said walking up to him. "Here you dropped this and I've been have trouble finding you to give it back."

"My phone!" Gilbert took it. "Danke! I thought I wouldn't see it again."

"You're welcome." Ivan pulled out a water bottle. "Here You look like you can use it more than me."

"Danke again. Um, have you… seen my brother around?"

"I saw him and Alfred leave about half an hour ago."

"What?!" Gilbert gapped at him. "Are you sure?"

"Da. Well, I'll be in the gym if you need me." Ivan smiled and turned and left.

For a while Gilbert thought about taking the bus but then he would be too late to make dinner. Looking at the Russian he rushed foreward.

"Hey! Ivan?"

"Da?" Ivan asked not turning around.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course."

"Thanks a lot!" Gilbert smiled.

However the Russian was smirking before turn and smiling at him.

Yes, Ludwig would pay for stealing Alfred form him.

* * *

**To 92RedRoses: Thanks so much! It's been a while but I finally got an update here. **

**To In The Mix: lol Sorry it's so late. It's writers block and then all kinds of stuff happened. Hope you enjoy this next chapter though!**

**To Guest: Thank you!**

**To Lispet: I love Cubby America too! So cute~ **

**To KitsuneMagice48: Alright then . 'Hit's you'. There XD**

**To trypheria: Thanks I will try my best to update more often now that I got out of the horrible slump. **

**To Fynniona: I like love triangles and like to work out who's going to be with who. Not sure yet. **

**To SilenteHunter987: Thanks. I know I have bad grammar and such but I think I'm getting better at catching it. **

**To starrentPI: SO CUTE~**

**To Guest: It was rushed but the reason why is in their second chapter XD**

**To emismpunk: I didn't update like I normally do. I'm sorta like blah with other stories. **

**To Gameplaychick: Than you fellow gamer.**

**To Usagi323: We shall see =w= **

**To animechick57: Jelaous will be a huge issues. **

**To True Blue Chan: Yes America is cute **

**To Anonymous: I shall! **

**To Meee: I did lol**

**To Magic Bunny: And so I granted your wish. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig pulled into the mall. He watched as Alfred got out excitedly. Getting out as well he let Alfred show him around the mall even though he had been there before. He fallowed the excited American around until they got to the fast food area and he noticed that Alfred was hungry but was refusing to stop and eat.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No! No, I'm fine."

"We should eat."

"I'm not hungry…" Alfred looked away. "Maybe later."

Ludwig took his hand and pulled him to a fast food place. "Your stomach is growing and I wouldn't want to eat alone."

It took a few minutes but Ludwig a able to convince Alfred to eat and not pick at the food. For a minute he wondered if Alfred had an eating disorder but then when a few kids from their school walked by whispering fat jokes he realized that it was a complex.

"Alfred, don't listen to them."

"I not!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow."

"I swear I'm not… you done? We can go somewhere else maybe?"

"Sure."

In the end they ended up going to see a movie.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Gilbert said unbuckling himself. "I better hurry up and get inside."

"You're welcome. If you ever need a ride let me know."

"Yeah…"

When Ivan drove off Gilbert hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder and hurried to the door. Opening it he stepped inside and hurried up to his room to drop he bag and then dashed down stairs to the kitchen firing up the stove and pulling out stuff from the fridge.

After setting up the food to cook he pulled his phone out and scrolled down and text his brother to ask him where he was. When the replay came that they just got out of the movies Gilbert looked up. It was almost six-thirty. That would give him enough time to get dinner done and hopefully get out of the house by the time their parents got home.

By the time the clock chimed seven Gilbert turned off the stove and hurried to set the food out before running up stairs. He grabbed his backpack stuffing some clothes into it and was about to leave when the sound of a car pulled up.

Hurrying down the backstairs he went to sneak out when his Father stepped into the hallway. "Where the hell are you going?"

"… I was going to Francis's house. Too study."

"Like hell you are. Get up stairs!"

Shoving him upstairs the man harshly threw him into the room. Landing hard Gilbert whined as arm hurt from the impact. The door slammed and he stood up and tried the door and realized that the man had locked him in. when had they put the latch back on?

Going over to the window he tugged the window open before slipping out of the house he carefully climbed down the side and jumped the last few feet and then pulled out his phone and texted Francis that he was going to be at the end of the block.

A few minutes later a red car drove up the curb and Gilbert hurried into the car. "Thanks."

"No need, mon ami, I'm always a call away."

"Thanks."

Francis drove the car away.

* * *

Ivan scrolled through his phone looking for a few numbers. Making a few calls he waited at the entrance of the school for a certain blonde to show up. Seeing the familiar figure he got off the phone and waited for the other to come passed him.

"Are you having trouble coming up the stairs, Fredka?"

"Shut up! I can go up them just fine you ass!"

"Aw, then why are you taking so long~?"

Flushing Alfred hurried up the stairs and walked into the school. Ivan was about to follow when he saw a red car drive by with an albino in it. Watching he recognized the others as Francis, another student that had graduated last year and one of his many victims. He watched as the other dropped off the albino who was his current target and then drove away.

Gilbert didn't go into the main entrance but the gate one. There was a yelling of his name and he leaned over to see the German brothers arguing. Knowing that it was because of the text message he snuck around in time to see the older one storm off angrily but only made it so far before the taller one grabbed him back and told him that he was going to class.

Smirking a little Ivan turned walked off to class and knew he would be able to find the albino art lunch time. The hours passed and to his luck he found the other sitting by himself at lunch poking at his food and eating a bag of chips with a soda to go along with it.

"Hello, Gilbert."

Looking up in surprise Gilbert looked around before looking at Ivan. "Hey."

"Who are you looking for?" Though he had a pretty good idea.

"No one. Uh, thanks again for the ride."

"You're more than welcomed. If you ever need anything let me know. Ah, one more thing I saw this and I thought you would like it."

Curious on what it was Gilbert watched. He would never admit it but he loved getting gifts. Out of all the people he met or dated he loved to be showered with gifts but most of the relationships ended only a few weeks after they started.

Ivan handed him a little phone charm. If his sources were right then it was true that Gilbert had a weak spot of little yellow chicks. Sure enough the red eyes widened and the other pretty much snatched the charm form his hand.

'So cute…!' Gilbert screamed in his mind. "For me?"

"Da, I hope you like it."

"Ja! Dank!"

Ivan took the chance to sit down next to him as Gilbert fished out his phone and started to put the charm on it. Looking more at the other he wondered just how to use him against his brother. But first he would have to go see an old friend.

The house was filled with the smell of wonderful food. Ivan could tell it would taste wonderful when it was done and he could smell it from the outside of the door. Knocking on door Ivan smiled his normal creepy smile as he waited. Lucky for him the blonde inside had taken a year off before starting collage.

The door opened. "Oui- Ivan?!"

Pushing the other into the house Ivan closed the door behind them and ushered the panicking male into living room. Ivan had a way of getting what he wanted and right now he wanted some answers. When Ivan had started school he had bullied many and Francis was one of the many. However Ivan had gotten held a year for beating up a teacher outside of school but it was dropped.

Throwing the other onto the couch he sat on the side of it and grabbed Francis throat. Holding it but not squeezing he waited for a moment as two hands rested on his hand as the other trembled.

"Ah, I missed you to Francis. How is it I known you for so long and never knew of your cute German friend Gilbert?"

Francis tensed but said nothing.

"I think he is rather cute, da? He must have been in others classes for me to miss someone such as him don't you agree?"

Not saying anything Francis laid there as still as possible. However the hand on his neck tightened a little and he gasped.

"You would think that after all this time you would have told someone about me. Now then you are not going to tell Gilbert about me now are you?" Ivan said squeezing a bit.

Gasping Francis pulled at the hand and jolted when it tightened.

"You're not going to say anything right~?" Ivan squeezed tightly smiling.

Letting out small choking noises Francis nodded.

"Good." Ivan let go.

The blonde on the couch rolled over hacking and gasping for air. Once he was done he shivered as a hand ribbed his back creepily.

"Now how about some food?"

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just wondering where Gilbert is. He should have been here by now. Ah, did you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I got my bike and I don't want to stop using it. Hey, it's almost Friday in two days are we still going?"

"Of course." Ludwig smiled at him. "Be careful on the way home."

"I will. See ya tomorrow." Alfred smiled.

After he left Ludwig spotted his brother standing far away and talking to someone. Frowning he wondered what could be so important that it kept Ludwig waiting for almost an hour. Walking over he froze in place noticing just who Gilbert was talking to.

It was Ivan. Alfred's tormentor.

Gilbert had to time to say what he was going to say next when he was suddenly pulled away and pushed behind someone. It came as no surprise that it was his brother but he didn't expect the two to start cursing at each other in three languages.

Just as it seemed it was going to get physical was when Gilbert stepped between them complain about the heat.

"You stay away from my brother." Ludwig warned Ivan and then led Gilbert away. "I told you not to talk to him."

"I can talk to whoever I want!"

"Not you him you can't. I don't trust him and neither should you. Get in the car!"

"No!"

"Ja!"

"Nien!"

The next thing that either of them knew they were home fighting and yelling at each other in Germen. It came to a point that neither of them heard or noticed their parents car pull up to the house. Ludwig left right before they entered the house to take a run.

Gilbert was so mad that he didn't even bother to even try to pretend that he was going to make dinner and instead stormed up to his room cursing. He tensed when he heard the door to his room open suddenly. No way Ludwig was home that fast from a run.

Jolting up Gilbert backed as far up against his bed as he could. "Vait…"

The door closed.

* * *

To 91RedRoses: Yes he has that issue

To True Blue Chan: Poor souls indeed ;o;

To trypheria: Thank you for reading! 8D

To RiceCakes-Seeds: I'm glad!

To : American50Amber: Chubby America is too sweet~

To Animaegan: i wonder too

To Guest: I did~

To KitsuneMagic48: LOL

To taylorhyuga: Your wish has be granted

To starrenPI: Yes it is

To Usagi323: Thank you loyal reader!

To Rainbow Japan: O what he's going to is... in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred sipped his soda he had bought at the store before setting it down and looking over the site he was on. He was having trouble finding the right site for the homework he was doing and some of them had useless information.

Clicking about site he looked at the time before closing his laptop and going down stairs for dinner with his family. Getting to the kitchen he asked his mom if she needed some help. When she asked him to take some plates to the dinner room table he did and saw Matthew coloring.

"Hey, Mattie, it's time for lunch. You should put that away until after and then you can keep coloring."

"Okay," Mattie smiled and picked up the stuff and put them away.

After eating their food Alfred went back upstairs to continue his homework. Before he knew it was passed elven. Sighing he closed his laptop having saved everything and planned on printing it out in the morning when he wasn't so tired. Brushing his teeth and then showering for school Alfred got in his bed around midnight.

Looking up at his ceiling he thought about Ludwig. The other was so nice and kind to him. Always offering rides, sitting with him, trying to help him with whatever he needed. The German was smart too and the reason he knew this was because not only was Ludwig was the top in their class but he was the top student in the whole school.

But there was the fact that Ludwig was worried over his brother being friends with Ivan. They seemed to get along and Alfred didn't want to admit it to Ludwig but he felt better now that Ivan was distracted with Gilbert, even though Ludwig disapproved.

Closing his eyes he swore he only slept for maybe a few minutes before his alarm went off making him bolt up. Rubbing his eyes he groaned at the clock that read six thirty in the morning. Getting up he forced himself to get ready and put on his jacket and walked down stairs grabbing a hot pocket and called to his family he was on his way to school and took off on his bike.

When he got to school he looked around and noticed the absents of both the German brothers. Wondering where they could be he went in search of them. After searching for a while Alfred gave up and went to his classes and noticed they weren't in any class until the afternoon came he noticed Ludwig walking to the office and by the look and lack of uniform .

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Ah, Alfred. I can't stop to talk right now… I have to hurry and get back home."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Ja. I'll be back tomorrow. I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright so… see you later?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gilbert groaned in pain as the doctor checked over ribs. The man carefully felt around sighing deeply as he looked over and checked the shoulder. It seemed to be fine. No breaks. Looking down he noticed the sides trembled every time he got his hands to close.

"This is really bad this time, Ludwig. Your father didn't hold back."

"I know. I came home and heard the screaming so I ran upstairs and threw him off Gilbert." He said looking at the doctor as the old man continued to check over his brother. "Is anything broke?"

"Not as far as I can tell but there is bad bruising. Ludwig this is the fifth time you brought Gilbert in for this kind of problem."

"I know. But what can I do until the papers are legal?"

"I would suggest you move out and take him with you but your Father holds the legal documents to Gilbert. If Gilbert hadn't gotten so sick and they thought that he would die then the Gilbert would free to leave when he turned eighteen but until they processes the papers and hand them to you than your father just might kill your brother."

"Until the papers come through I have no choice but to stay in the house with them. Isn't there someone you can call doctor?"

"I tried already. There is nothing that will speed up the papers. But I will tell you this. If Gilbert runs away and no one can find him than he will be safe."

"There's nowhere. They know Gilbert's friends whereabouts but I will try to find something."

"Good. I'll give him some give him some medication to take away some pain."

Gilbert sniffled. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here…"

The doctor paused and then brushed his hair gently as if Gilbert was still a small child. "I'm sorry… Would you like to rest?"

Gilbert nodded and soon felt something poke his arm before he drifted off to sleep. Ludwig ruffled his hair a little knowing his brother wouldn't mind but then he scowled. He was lucky had come home when he did because he father wasn't letting up on the beating. Gilbert had huddled into a corner reverting to his split personality.

Where are Gilbert had always been loud, outgoing, video gamer, not a fear in the world, this split personality was quite, calm, afraid of most things. He had been trying to get Gilbert to go back to normal since he got back from the Student Exchange Program and found his brother like that.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"If you want we can… commit Gilbert here for a day or two until you find a place for him or longer if needed."

"Thank you… I think that will be a good idea until I find a place. I have a lot of money saved up so I can find a place…"

"Alright then. I will place him as a John Doe so no one knows who he is and your father can't find him."

"Danke. I will see you tomorrow Doctor." Leaning down Ludwig kissed Gilbert's head. "Stay safe and out of trouble."

Of course Gilbert was in dreamland.

* * *

"This one looks nice." Alfred said as he walked into the empty bedroom. "Good size rooms, nice kitchen, an okay size bathroom. What do you think?"

"It's nice but it's too far from me. I need to find one closer. What about the next one on the list?"

"Um, it's the Wind Tree apartments. Their about ten eight miles from school."

"Let's go see those."

Walking to the door Alfred looked back. "So, you have enough money to move in and everything?"

"Ja. I have had a job for a while and I save up a lot. I also trade stokes online and with what money I earn from there I put away."

"Wow! That's pretty cool! I have an interview for a job and I hope I get it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thanks."

They two left and drove to the next apartments. They were nicer then the last ones and had a good size living space. The bedrooms where a decent size and it had its own washer and dryer in the apartments so that was good.

"This isn't perfect." Ludwig said.

"Okay, so now what?"

"We eat lunch and look at another one."

"Sweet."

* * *

Ivan normally had no trouble finding anyone so it threw him off when his little pawn disappeared and no one seemed to know where he was. Even Francis had no clue so Ivan stopped nearly choking him to death and headed over Gilbert's other friend's place.

Just as he was about to knock he heard yelling from inside. Angry shouts. Curious Ivan walked around the house to see if there was a window he could peek into. He found a window and saw the one he was looking for. Antonio. Gilbert's other closets friend, was in a physical fight with another person. The man was taller, had blond hair and was currently gripping the Spaniard's upper arms in a fierce grip and slammed him up against a wall.

"You bitch. I told you to be one time and you weren't!"

"I'm sorry! I was stuck in traffic- Ow, you're hurting me!"

Ivan watched as the blond man continued to abuse the tan man until Ivan got bored and interrupted the two by walking right in. As he did he figured if he saved this friend of Gilbert's it would help him with the albino.

"Alright, that's enough, da?"

The two looked at him. From this angle Ivan could see the black eye on the other he hadn't seen before. As so this man was abusing his boyfriend. Ivan admitted he enjoyed power but he didn't like domestic violence. For one thing because his older sister had gone through it and it killed her so this was on a personal matter.

"Who the hell are you?" The blond sneered and then pulled the brunette up and slammed him again against the wall causing a yelp. "You're sleeping around aren't you, whore?"

"N-no…Ahh! That hurts!"

"You little fu-"

The sound of the blond man's head hitting the floor in an almost sickening sound. "I said that's enough da?" Ivan smiled.

"You fucker!" the man said leaping up and ran at Ivan.

"Oh dear it looks like I have to teach you a lesson~"

Antonio at one point had to turn away and cover his eyes.

* * *

"Wow, this place is nice!" Alfred said looking around. "Where did you find this flat?"

"A friend of mine suggested it to me. His Father owns it and gave me a discount."

"Funny, you ain't the kind of guy to take discounts,"

"I'm not. However Roddick's father begged me to take it so his son didn't nag him to death about it."

Laughing Alfred looked around the spacious townhouse. It was amazing. "So cool,"

Smiling Ludwig walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him hugging him and noticed the slight blush as the other tried to look away. Just as something was about to happen Ludwig's phone went off and he looked down at saw it was a text message from an unknown number until he was the signature.

_I have your brother._

_ -Ivan_

* * *

**__To RainbowJapan: It was his father *GASP* I forgot to say that at the end of the chapter! Sorry! D8 **

**To Animaegan: Ja, Gil D8**

**To 91RedRoses: Boom boom boom boom, that super base- *Shot* Yes, train wrecks are coming~ **

**To ironfist82: Poland? Hm, I just might. Thank you 8D Maybe not right away but in later chapters.**

**To Guest: I shall**

**To Usagi323: Sorry, I did mess up the time line XD**

**To KitsuneMagic48: And so we thank the yaoi Goddess for giving me ideas 8D **

**To Alife: Yes, I know, Ivan is really mean and back. **

**To Ivan: Well, you are kind of mean Be nicer, Ivan! *Runs away* **

**To Jessi: What do you mean? **

**To ryuketsuki : Poor Gil indeed. **

**I have no idea how this is going to end up and to be honest... I serously, seriously ran out of ideas, so it may be a long wait... a long wait... a long long long long LONG wait. **


End file.
